Amnesia
by Dewottfan321
Summary: A boy wakes up in loomios city gym with amnesia and is on a journey to get his memory's back and to finish the kalos league cya in the story peeps on hold
1. Chapter 1

? Pov

"(Sigh) where am I ahh" I jumped as I saw a pair of eyes "who are you and where am I?" then I noticed it was a robot "hello you are in loomios city gym I am Clembot" "yah ok I just don't know who I am" "ok let me see your face through my scanner you are a pokémon trainer named Cobalt you came to the kalos region from the hoenn region after defeating all eight gym leaders" "ok Clembot but I don't remember anything" "ok so it seems maybe a battle might help you remember" "ok if you think so"

Cobalt v.s Clembot

Clembot threw out heelioisk I just threw out a pokémon I have it is a swampert "let me check my pokédex" "your swampert knows ice beam earthquake return and endeaver" "ok gym battle of Clembot v.s Cobalt begin each uses three pokémon but only Cobalt can switch in between pokémon" "use ice beam and then earthquake!" "counter earthquake with bulldoze!" Ice beam hit but then earthquake got countered by bulldoze "ok use return swampert!" "Heelioisk counter with dragon tail" they hit each other but there was smoke when it cleared they were both standing then they both fell at the same time "return swampert" "return heelioisk" "go pokémon" "go magneton" I threw out a mightyana and checked the pokédex "your mightyana knows bight rock smash oder sleuth and shadow ball" "use rock smash!" "use thunder!" They hit each other once rock smash hit thunder hit mightyana they both looked hurt "shadow ball!" It made direct contact "ok shadow ball once more!" It finished it "return" we both said at the same time "go magnazone" "go pokémon" this was a raichu "your raichu knows electro ball magnet rise double team and iron tail" "double team and magnet rise" it cloned itself and then started to float "electro ball!" It hit and did not do to much "iron tail!" It did a critical hit and still did not do much "use iron head!" It did quite a bit of damage "return!" "Go mightyena!" "use shadow ball and then rock smash!" It did some damage and then more damage "rock smash full power!" It finished him off "I'm the winner!" "Do you remember anything" I thought for a second then I saw something me and a mudkip walking down a road "just a image of me and a mudkip but that's all" "ok let me take you to Clemont" we walked to a workshop there was a young boy 13 like me he had blonde hair and a blue sweater "what is it Clembot I'm busy" he said in a annoyed voice he turned around and saw me "he needs a gym badge and a place to stay" "ok why does he need a place to stay" he said handing me a badge "he has amnesia and doesn't know who he is" "oh ok" "I don't want to be here and do nothing I don't want to overuse my stay just let me do a chore or something" "well I guess you could be my referee" "ok I will do it" "ok rest because tomorrow we have a big day"

Cobalt's dreamscape

Me and a mudkip walking it just kept playing over and over

1day later

"Huh man I wish I knew what that meant" I walked around from the guest room in Clemont's house I walked into the hallway and sat in a chair in the living room and thought "come on what does the dream mean maybe I'll leave a note on the fridge saying I'm going somewhere" I wrote the note and as I was putting it on the fridge I heard the door open and it was one of Clemont's friends it was Serena he told me about her I went to bed before she got here "oh who are you?" "Cobalt" I just said bluntly "oh Clemont never told me about you" "oh but he told me about you Serena" it was awkward silence so I shuffled away but then "so are you a trainer" "yes and I think an x coordinator" "wow what a surprise I happen to be one now so do you have any tips" "yah don't always get your hopes up about a competition I at least remember defeat and that it feels worse when you get your hopes up ok" "oh ok" so I put the note on the fridge and left

Serena's pov

As I watched the boy my age walk away he was somewhat toned but what would you expect from a trainer you have to keep both your mind and body fit he had nice hair as black as Ash's hair it was strait and navy blue pants and turtle neck shirt but I wonder what he meant by remember so I walked back to Bonnie's room I stayed there wait was I gawking at Cobalt nah I just shrugged off the idea as I sat down Bonnie was awake with a big grin on her face "what are you smiling about?" "that boy the way you looked at him" "wait were you spying on us " she just looked away with a guilty face "his name is Cobalt if you were wondering and don't think about it like that I barely even know him" "ok Serena" 1hour later me Clemont Ash and Bonnie wondering where Cobalt was "man he's taking forever" Ash said but then Cobalt walked through the door sweaty "sorry I was late guys" "finally!" Ash said

At the gym Cobalt's pov

"Ok the battle between gym leader Clemont and challenger Ash Kethcum from pallet town each may use three pokémon only Ash can switch in and out pokémon begin!" "Go luxray" "go goodra" I was astonished "twister!" It did do damage to luxray but also lifted up a stone and hit me right on top of the head and I blacked out 1hour later "huh what's going on" all I saw were outlines and they were filled in with black and after a bit I could see them "what happened guys?" "You were knocked in the head with a stone and blacked out" "oh man why does life hate me so much first the amnesia and now this!" everyone but Clemont had shocked faces "why didn't you tell us Clemont?" everyone looked at Clemont and then they looked at me I stood up and "guys no need to freak out" them and there pokémon looked at me like I was crazy it was silence for three minutes "ok I guess your right" Ash said as I rummaged through my backpack "what are you doing" they all said in unison "just getting a snack I haven't eaten today" then I found a navy blue pair of head phones they were cool looking but what do they hook up to I put them on and then "well I think you pull them off" three voices said in unison "hey who said that?" no one responded and then the voices said "down here" I looked to see a braixen pickachu and a chesspin "who is making it seem like wait are these I must have been a guinness before I got amnesia I made a way for understanding pokémon!" everyone was shocked then another vision me in a workshop of my own building this translator and testing it on a marshtomp "wow science is so amazing" Ash said "wow that is amazing" said Clemont "cool and you do pull them off" said Serena "ok where were we" I said "go luxray" "go goodra" I sat in the stands this time watching the battle from a safe distance "twister!" "Thunder!" They both hit taking damage "go you guys good luck to both of you!" The three of us said in unison as there respective pokémon cheering for them "thunder then discharge!" "bide!" goodra took a bit of damage and of course it did twice as much damage and finished luxray off I jumped to my spot "luxray is unable to battle the round goes to goodra!" "Go magnaton" "go pickachu!" not to good a choice in my opinion "iron tale!" "tackle!" they both hit "electro ball!" "yes sir!" I heard pickachu say "use your iron tale electro ball technique!" it did a good amount of damage "iron head!" "Iron tail to counter!" as the two moves hit each other there was a dust cloud when it cleared they were both still up "wow" I said impressed I wonder how long Ash has been a trainer "electro ball!" "Iron head!" Magneton dogged electro ball and hit pickachu "iron head!" "Iron tail!" They hit each other once more and when the dust cleared they were both down "return magneton!" "You did good pickachu" Ash said as he was picking him up oh wait I jumped from the stands "it's a draw!" "Go goodra!" "go magnezone" "ok use thunder!" "Use twister!" Both attacks hit and did some damage "use thunder full power!" "Twister full power!" They both hit but neither were willing to go down without a fight "bide!" "Ok use thunder!" Thunder hit and did a lot of damage "tackle!" It hit again then the laser that is bide hit magnezone and it was down "magnezone is unable to battle the winner is Ash Kethcum the challenger!"

Me:"that's the end so see you peeps"


	2. Team flare strikes

1 day after the gym battle

Cobalt's pov

Ash Clemont Serina Bonnie and I were walking around town seeing stores something caught my eye it was a nice store that sold clothes in the style of pokémon the thing that caught my eye was one that had the style of my third favorite water pokémon greninja it was a dark blue long sleeve shirt dark blue khakis dark blue flip flops with the tanish like undersides and spots you would see on a greninja a red scarf and dark blue fingerless gloves "guys I'm going in to get that cya" and just like that I walked in "hello what would you like?" a worker here asked "oh a greninja outfit" I fallowed him through the store and there was the outfit it was thirty dollars I paid for it and walked around town a bit nothing else caught my eye so I walked to Clemont's house as I was about to open the door but one of my pokéballs started wiggling I noticed it was my swampert's pokéball so I threw it out "what is it... swampert?" I didn't know if I nicknamed it or not "why haven't you been calling me by my real name Cobalt?" All I did was look away I didn't know if I should tell him I've got amnesia "I'm waiting" I could feel his eyes staring into my soul "come on man why aren't you answering me?" I still just looked away "..." "Come on Cobalt" "... Fine I have amnesia ok" I looked at him and he looked at me like I was crazy "oh ok" he said in a sarcastic tone while rolling his eyes "dude I'm serious!" I yelled he flinched "sorry I yelled come on in man" and we both walked in "so since you don't remember my name it's Max" "ok" 'why would I name him that' I thought "hey guys sorry it took so long" I said but now one was there I looked around and walked to the kitchen to see if they left a note and there was one on the fridge "what's it say?" Max asked "it says for revenge on defeating us in the power plant we kidnapped your friends and we'll kill them if you don't come alone and no funny business signed team flare" we both gasped "who is team flare!?" "We defeated them a week ago" "oh no we have to save them" then I thought 'I can't go unarmed' so I thought there dad has to have a weapon of some kind and I ran to his room and rummaged through his things and found a stone with a DNA symbol on it when I touched it I had another vision me with a paper of stones just like this I found it in my backpack it said 'in my recent studies I have found out that pokémon are able to evolve to a much more powerful stage I call it mega evolution but something needed is two special stones one to be held on to by the pokémon and one by the trainer and a strong bond so Cobalt I'm trusting you with this information and since I know you have a swampert I'm giving you it's mega stone but you must find the key stone your self signed professor Sycamore' and there was a picture of a key stone and the swampert mega stone embedded in a ring big enough to fit on Max's finger and a stone bracelet with the same pattern as the ring (me:"ok um there based on the mega band from oras") I handed the ring to Max he slipped it on and I put on the bracelet and put in the key stone but I still looked for a weapon I found a hidden blade gauntlet "what the heck!" Still I put it on my free hand "lets go wait how do we get there?" "Torpedo that's how" "who's Torpedo?" I asked "your pelliper" we ran out but before I threw out Torpedo a van pulled up a man came out and said "are you Cobalt?" "Yes" "come with us were part of team flare" I jumped in the car we drove for an hour before we got to a base "come on out you!" The grunt said I got out they handcuffed me and walked me in the building and they threw me to a man with big orange hair "hello Cobalt nice to finally meet you" "who are you?" "I'm Lysandre the leader of team flare" I looked at him with emotionless eyes he looked at me behind those orange glasses I hid all emotion all my fear,anxiety,sadness and anger it was nothing but silence "so are you going to yell at me in anger because my team kidnapped your friends?" He asked "..." We just stared each other down "nothing fine we'll just settle this the old fashioned way a pokémon battle un cuff him" they hesitantly unlocked the cuffs "go!" I just threw out Max he stood there battle ready "go pyroar!" "Key stone listen to my heart take Max past evolution mega evolve!" I touched key stone he was surrounded by a pink aura and a rainbow DNA print was above as he changed to a bipedal creature with huge arms and orange shell looking things all over his arms and his face moved to the front of his body "use earthquake" it finished it off in one shot "wow such a powerful pokémon" and Max changed back "return" we both said in unison "fine a deals a deal we'll free your friends they were all asleep even Clemont's dad "wake up Clemont Bonnie Serena Ash" they woke up with groggy faces "ugh Cobalt what's going on?" "Come on guys this place makes me SICK!" they got up and I threw out my skamory and Torpedo "come on get on skarmory" they got on as I got on Torpedo we started flying when we got there I had to say something "Meyer I need to talk to you in PRIVATE" I said "sure Cobalt" we walked in his room "what is it?" "Umm I borrowed something from your room" I said showing him my hands "ok Cobalt" he said as I gave him the things "how did you get that key stone?" I asked "in a cave" "well cya" as I went to the rest I saw Bonnie petting skarmory and Torpedo "I'm going to the pokémon center Bonnie you want to stay with Max Torpedo and skarmory" "yes please"

Ash's pov

Cobalt went out I looked at his swampert and saw it had a ring a mega stone in it 'that kid is a wonder to me' and he came back in a flash "hey that was fast" I said "I just needed to swap some pokémon go" and he threw out an absol azurill and a pichu "this is Shadow my absol Lightning my pichu and my azurill" "so cute!" Shouted Bonnie as she went to the three pokémon "wait Lightning doesn't like to be pet by strangers" she per his tail she learned from me small pokémon like it but it still use thunder shock "I tried to warn you" Cobalt said

Me:"that's it for this chapter cya peeps"


	3. Just For Laughs Part 1

Me:"ok this is a chapter just for laughs don't take anything seriously it has nothing to do with the story"

3days later

Cobalt's pov

Me and my friends were walking around town then I heard Ash whisper something this is all I heard "oh... Cobalt must not remember the Internet either ..." "What you talking about Ash?" I asked him "oh man I dare you to search fan art on the Internet" "k man" 3hours later "I wish I can un see what I just saw. why did you dare me to do that?" I said as I lay in a feeble position in a corner "I thought you wouldn't take it like that" my pokémon were trying to comfort me but it definitely did not help "dude what did you see?" Max asked "I don't think any pokémon could handle what would come out of my mouth dude get me the trash can now" Max ran to get it I snatched it away an puked and then Max started to puke to "I really didn't think he would take it like that" he said to the rest looking at him like he was crazy Max and I stopped puking after a bit "well I'm scarred for life" I said "what did you do Ash?" Clemont asked he whispered it into his ear "WHAT!?" He shouted

Me:"that's the end of my for laughs chapter and there's more to come please like and review for Cobalt's sake"

He was still in a feeble position in a corner

Me:"well... Cya peeps next chapter!"


End file.
